Abandoned Child
by Amon-Ra3
Summary: Ron was forgotten by the world. His luck continues getting worse landing him with magical people with a superiority complex. Will he be able raise above their attempts to change him and defeat an old foe out to kill him? Will he forgive those who betrayed him? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and Harry Potter do not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators. Any similarities to any other stories are coincidental.

**Abandoned Child**

His parents watched his practically lifeless body. He had been hooked up to the machines keeping him alive for two years.

He had been forgotten by everyone except his naked mole rat, Rufus and his parents. He got no other visitors. It had been that way for two years. Not even his friend from pre-K, Kim Possible, came to visit for those two years. No one asked what happened to the teen superhero's sidekick. The world had forgotten him.

The day that led him here was horrible. It should have been an easy mission. It was a typical mission. Monkey Fist had some plan to obtain the Mystical Monkey Power from the sidekick. Kim had hooked up with her long time crush, Josh Mankey. She had gone off to spend some time with him and left the Kimmunicator at home. No one knew where she was. His parents hadn't bothered to find out if she left it behind intentionally. It didn't matter anymore. Wade managed to contact Ron. Rufus had been spending some time with Ron's uncle so Ron had gone on the mission alone. Wade waited hours with no word. He figured Ron would take awhile since he didn't seem to have the skills Kim did. His parents got worried when he still hadn't returned but could do nothing about it. Global Justice found Ron on the ground, out cold, in Monkey Fist's house and Monkey Fist was nowhere to be found. He hadn't shown up since.

After two years, they had hope. Ron's brainwaves had picked up. The doctor had expressed the opinion that Ron might wake up soon. This proved to be true as his parents saw the blond haired boy's eye open for the first time in over two years.

From there, he recovered quickly. He tried to hide it but his parents knew he was upset when he heard that his friends hadn't visited him.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Ron quickly realized that he was forgotten. Life had moved on and no one cared about him, except the people close to him and even some of those had moved on. Because of this, the only people who knew about how his skin and hair paled during his coma were his parents and Rufus. Ron hadn't bothered to stop by the Possible household or tried calling Wade. Kim had obviously been handling missions fine without him.

Before Ron was cleared to return to school, he and his parents decided to move. He didn't want to deal with the memories of the town he had grown up in. It was too painful. Rufus was his only comfort.

Ron continued to plead memory loss on the fateful fight that led to his coma. During his fight, Ron's mystical monkey power had activated. He somehow managed to push Monkey Fist into another dimension but it had cost him dearly, leading to his two year coma. He claimed ignorance because of a promise he made to the wise old teacher of the Yamanouchi Ninja School in Japan. Kim had been the only exception he was allowed and Rufus had gotten his own share of the power.

Ron's luck didn't get any better during the next week. His parents died in a car crash in their new home, somewhere in England. He was in it as well but was once again saved by the mystical monkey power. This time, the cost was his age. He grew younger and was placed in an orphanage which forced him to get rid of Rufus. He sent Rufus to the Yamanouchi Ninja School where he knew the naked mole rat would be taken care of.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Narcissa Malfoy walked casually into the muggle orphanage, trying not to make her discomfort obvious. Her husband, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry of Magic, charming top officials. They needed this adoption as secret as possible. Adopting a muggle would be just as bad as having one. It wasn't Lucius's fault that one of the Order Members had managed to curse him in just the right spot to make him impotent or that it had taken them years to notice. She just hoped she could find a child with magical potential and young enough to be impressionable to their teaching. It had happened in pure blood families before. No one in the family spoke of it to outsiders.

She couldn't believe her luck when she found a child who could easily pass as Lucius's. The child was six with very pale blond hair. She discretely moved closer to the boy with her back to her guide. She pulled out a small handheld wooden box which was a family heirloom used to detect magical potential. The box lit up magnificently for the boy who merely looked at the box blankly.

"This one." She said to her guide, pointing at the blond haired child.

Her guide huffed at her rudeness but took the aristocratic woman to her office to fill out the paperwork.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Ron was very busy the week after his adoption. His new guardians were stuck up snobs. They were magical. Witches, wizards, and other magical creatures were real. Before his encounter with the mystical monkey power and other strange encounters with Kim, he wouldn't have believed it. As it was, he had more trouble believing their attitude. They believed that they were better than non-magical folk, muggles as they called them.

At first, Ron rebelled against this notion by remembering his friends and family. He'd think about how much better they were. Then he started to waver. He remembered how the whole muggle world abandoned him, even his friends. He remembered how his parents died, leaving him alone. He remembered how the muggles at the orphanage had forced him to send Rufus his only friend left away. He started to embrace their ideas and agreed to take the name Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco growled. He couldn't believe that Potter, Harry Potter aka Boy-Who-Lived aka Destroyer of He-Who-Much-Not-Be-Named aka hero of the wizard world, got away with smuggling a dragon out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry To top it off, he got in trouble for turning the boy in. Life was truly unfair. Not to say, he didn't already know that considering how long he had really lived but it was still frustrating.

Contrary to popular belief, Draco wasn't a muggle hater. He pretended to be for his adopted parents and he didn't like them but he didn't hate them. Draco just didn't pay attention to muggles if he could help it.

Draco's arrogance at the famed Boy-Who-Lived was because of Harry's snub during their first year. Not that Draco didn't understand why Harry did it, if someone insulted his friends when he had any, he would have been upset too. The 'Golden Trio' reminded him of the relationship he used to have with Kim and Rufus. The Weasley family reminded him of the Possible family with the red hair and twins, so he insulted them.

Draco was given detention with Potter and Granger, Harry's female best friend who he'd never cared enough to remember her first name, in the Forbidden Forest. Draco was unafraid of the forest. He had gained much better control over the mystical monkey power since he had been adopted. The power was the true source of his magic. He channeled the raw power through his wand. This also meant that his magical senses were stronger and the minute he entered the forest, they told him that there were two dark energy sources. One was completely unfamiliar but the other was familiar in a way the pale haired boy couldn't identify.

When Draco and Harry faced the dark hooded figure drinking unicorn's blood, he would have interceded if he hadn't seen the flash of a shadow and dark clothing moving through the trees. He finally realized the reason the energy had felt familiar. It was someone with the mystical monkey power. He turned and ran after the figure, leaving Harry with the hooded figure.

Sadly, he didn't catch his shadow. Instead, he ran into the other half of the detention group, Granger, Longbottom, and the oaf of a giant groundskeeper, Hagrid. It was obvious upon Harry's recovery that everyone thought he had run off in fear. The blond didn't bother to correct them. This was not a matter for the Wizard World. He sent a message to his sensei at the Yamanouchi Ninja School, telling him that there was someone in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts with mystical monkey power. Sensei sent his best students to patrol the forest. The mysterious intruder disappeared and the students remained undetected.

The students remained until the beginning of Draco's third year. They were recalled because of the addition of dementors, dark monsters used in the famous wizard prison Azkaban, patrolling Hogwart's grounds. Dementors could suck out a person's soul and spread intense sadness with their presence. Draco didn't believe even the intruder could get past the dark creatures as not even Draco was immune to their effect. He had experienced the loss of everyone he cared about. Unlike Harry, Draco hadn't made any new friends or found any family who truly cared about him. The Weasley family in particular had adopted Harry, Draco had lost the Possible family along with everything else and he resented Harry for gaining what he lost. He barely managed to remain conscious when he faced the dementors. Despite being about to stay conscious unlike Harry, the poor teen would have given up the advantage of consciousness to forget the betrayal he had suffered. Irrationally, the pale boy blamed Harry and mocked the scarred teen's inability to stay conscious around the hooded prison guards.

Draco often wondered if karma was responsible for the intruder's return after he pulled a horrible prank during a Quidditch match. In hindsight, even Draco had to admit dressing as a dementor to spook harry after the events of the last Quidditch game was cruel. Thousands of dementors had shown up at the game causing Harry to lose consciousness while Draco barely held on. Gryffindor had lost the game and Harry had lost his broom. Considering the boy's actions during the game where Draco tried to prank him, Harry was learning a few tricks to face dementors. All he had done was shot some mist at the pretend dementor but Draco recognized an attempt at a Patronus when he saw one.

Draco and Sensei sent many messages to each other about the intruder's return but both of them agreed that the students shouldn't return with dementors patrolling the grounds.

Draco was left with the task of finding the intruder's identity. Despite all his effort, it became clear that he would find nothing from inside the castle. He had to sneak into the forest and face the stranger for the answers he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco found his chance one night, a month later. He carefully used an invisibility spell while he snuck out of the castle. He didn't bother renewing the spell when it dissipated in the forest. He used his magical senses to find his target who he found fighting a werewolf. When it looked like he was going to kill the shape changing creature, Draco stepped forward to stop him. During the shadowy figure's distraction, the werewolf escaped. Strangely, the figure didn't seem upset. It wasn't until the figure stepped into a patch of moonlight that Draco realized who it was. The opposable toes and hairy limbs resembled a monkey but this creature wore a black ninja outfit with black hair and mostly humanoid features. He recognized Monkey Fist easily.

"Hello, Stoppable. Miss me?' the hairy man asked with a smirk.

Draco didn't respond, too frozen in his horror at his enemy's return. Monkey Fist drew him out of this state with a punch to the face. Draco was much less physical this lifetime around. He spent almost fifteen minutes dodging the kicks and punches Monkey Fist threw at him. Both participants became bored with the constant dodging so Monkey Fist upped the ante with a blue blast directed straight at Draco. The pale teen instinctively raised a blue shield using the mystical monkey power he had accidently gained so long ago. It didn't completely negate the damage; enough of the blast broke through to knock him into a tree. He flipped over his opponent and moved to kick him from behind. At first, it looked like he was going to succeed but Monkey Fist turned faster than he ever had when Draco had fought him. He blocked Draco's kick and countered with a punch to Draco's ribs. Stumbling back, Draco tried throwing an energy blast as strong as the one to hit him but even he could feel that it wasn't successful.

Draco was amazed by Monkey Fist's ability. It was obvious that the monkey man had improved his knowledge and control of the power during the time he was gone. Draco knew he would lose if the fight continued. Luckily, it was interrupted. The noise and rampant destruction had gained the attention of Hagrid. The barking of his dog, Fang, alerted them to the coming intrusion. Despite his relief at Hagrid's coming, Draco was still caught. He couldn't turn his back on Monkey Fist but he couldn't let Hagrid find him outside the castle, much less in the Forbidden Forest this late at night. Apparently, Monkey Fist wished to avoid others as much as he did and ran off fast. Draco wasted no time in sneaking back up to the castle.

Draco sent a message to Sensei the next morning with all the information he had gathered including Monkey Fist's method of bypassing the dementors. It was possible Monkey Fist's skill with the mystical monkey power had increased so much that the villain could move through dimensions without suffering as Draco had so long ago. Draco had practiced little with the power before that fateful mission and the clumsy teen had definitely not explored the power as he should have. This was a mistake Draco had to rectify. His skill without a wand was pathetic. Unfortunately, there was little he could until the summer so he was pretty much alone.

The whole school realized something was wrong with Draco as the weeks passed. He hadn't bragged all week or insulted anyone, even the Golden Trio who he had made a habit of insulting at least twice a week. The teachers had noticed as well and Professor Minerva McGonagall had even asked Albus Dumbledore, Hogwart's headmaster and most power wizard alive, but the old wizard was as baffled as the rest of the school. He didn't get any better during the rest of the school year and he couldn't sneak out into the forest easily. Buckbeak was a half-horse, half-eagle hippogriff. His Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, new to the post that seemed to have a problem recognizing dangerous animals, had introduced hippogriffs to the class. He had ignored the warnings the teacher gave and insulted the hippogriff. In a foul temper, the creature had attacked him hurting his arm. He had happily milked the minor injury. It had been a complete accident that his father found out about it. Draco suspected one of his housemates leaked it. The news of Buckbeak's execution came as a surprise to him but he had to pretend he was delighted or his father would hear of it.

On the day of Buckbeak's execution, Draco finally found his way back into the forest. The monkey man was easy to find, probably because he had sensed Draco when he entered the forest.

"So, how does it feel to be forgotten by the world? No one talks about you or cares." Monkey Fist taunted maliciously.

"I'm not forgotten. No one forgets Draco Malfoy." Draco responded arrogantly to hide his pain at Monkey Fist's words. The dark haired man chuckled evilly and attacked. This fight went much the same way as their previous; no matter what skills Draco used mystical monkey power or physical, Monkey Fist matched or exceeded them. Once again, their fight was interrupted. This time, it was by a werewolf following two familiar teens. Both fighters sensed Harry and Hermione Granger following the dark creature. Luckily for Draco, Monkey Fist still wanted to be unknown to the castle's occupants. The battered teen felt himself sigh in relief when the furred man vanished into the forest. Draco had come out of this fight in even worse shape than the last one. After a brief period of recovery, Draco hurried back to the castle without being noticed or being missed by the castle's occupants.

It took hours for the defeated teen to actually fall asleep. He mulled over the two defeats. By the time sleep finally reached him, he knew he had to become stronger and there was only one place that he could receive the training he needed, the Yamanouchi Ninja School.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's last week at school was busy. Despite, his resolve, his parents wouldn't allow him to go to a muggle school so he had come up with a cover and make the cover as real as possible. With a great deal of work, Draco convinced the Malfoy couple that Yamanouchi was prestigious magical training camp. For once, Draco didn't care about the house cup. He was concerned about Monkey Fist and excited at seeing his only true friend, Rufus, again.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Yuri, an old friend from the school, met him in Japan. He hugged the black haired girl whom he had become close to the first time he visited the secret ninja school. Just like every previous time, he was expected to walk up the tall mountain. Due to his own training, the task of reaching the school was easier for him this time. His reunion with Rufus was everything he had hoped it would be. The school itself was a relief for him as well. Here, he didn't have to hide himself. He had friends and they didn't care who he talked to. He didn't have to worry about them telling his father of his behavior. However, his joy was cut short by a surprise visit from his ex-best friend, Kim Possible. Sensei had warned him that she had been making visits every few months to try to apologize to Rufus, who refused to listen. Even Wade had tried through her communicator but he had failed too. Draco was annoyed but not worried by her visit. He looked very little like he used to so he was confident she wouldn't recognize him. Unfortunately, her main goal was to talk to Rufus, who spent all his time with Draco and the pale teen didn't want a reminder of what he lost every day.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Kim arrived during one many training sessions they had gone through since Draco's arrival. Her annoyance at being unable to catch Rufus when she first arrived gave way to curiosity when she found out that he was training with another student. She found Rufus as soon as the duo returned from their training. To Draco's relief, she failed to recognize him.

"Please, Rufus. We're sorry. I shouldn't have left it. I know I messed up but I'm still a friend to both of you." She blurted out the moment she reached them.

Draco hid a smirk as Rufus acted bored by the conversation.

"Mind telling me your name? I seem to have missed it." He interjected arrogantly

"It's Kim." She answered absently too distracted by trying to get Rufus to talk to notice the disdain that had dropped from his voice.

"I'm not terribly impressed. I always heard Kim Possible was a hero, not a rude babbler. You should work on that." Draco snapped and walked off.

Kim was jolted out of her single-minded attention to Rufus. Whether it was Draco's comment or by Draco walking away with Rufus still on his shoulder, Draco didn't know. The enraged redhead hurried to catch up with the duo.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not rude." She almost shouted

"You run over, start talking to Rufus on my shoulder, and ignore me. I think I know exactly what I am talking about. You are obviously not as infallible as people seem to think." Draco answered calmly with a bit more arrogance than before.

"I'm not – I'm human." She started, speaking softly as she calmed down. After all, she couldn't argue with the stranger. She had just been telling Rufus that she'd messed up.

"Maybe there's hope for you yet. Right, Rufus?" Draco asked. Kim just had time to see Rufus nod before Draco turned a corner. She tried to follow him but when she turned the corner only a few minutes after him, Draco and Rufus were gone.

Kim didn't run into either of the duo during the next few days. They spent most of their time training. During this time, Kim started thinking about what Draco had said. She checked in with Wade every day but she didn't tell him much. Josh had broken up with her more than a week after Ron moved. She had been heartbroken but even worse she was forced to face her behavior for the past three years. It wasn't pretty. She felt like she was waking up from a dream to a nightmare. Her best friend was gone. Once she realized Ron had moved, she was horrified. She wasn't the only one. At the time of Ron's coma, there had been some problems with her parents' jobs. Both had faced severe budget cuts at work. They were so busy dealing with that they hadn't had time to worry about Ron. Her twin brothers, the tweebs as Kim affectionately dubbed them couldn't visit without an adult. Jim and Tim, the twins, were really the only ones who had remembered and worried about the comatose boy but their young ages had made it impossible for them to reach him. Even kindhearted Tara had forgotten him in her jealously over Kim's relationship with Mankey.

Kim sought Ron out of guilt. She wanted her friend back. They all wanted Ron back but the only ones who deserved the clumsy teen back were the tweebs. Draco forced Kim to realize that she was trying to find Ron to apologize even if he didn't want to listen. She knew Rufus must have told Ron about her visits and everything she said, yet Rufus still refused to reveal Ron's whereabouts and Ron hadn't come to her. They couldn't force Ron to return or accept their apologies if he didn't want to. Almost four days after Kim's encounter with Draco, the redhead made a decision. It was about time she backed off and let Ron come to her. If he was willing to reconnect with them, he would come and Kim had no right to force her company on him. She started making arrangements to leave the school but she had a stop to make first.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco paced his room with Rufus on his shoulder. He was debating whether he should apologize to Kim. He realized he had been a bit harsh to her. She beat him to it. Just as he had decided to go ahead and apologize, he heard a knock on his door. He found Kim on the other side to his surprise and annoyance. Rufus groaned which caused the visitor to flinch.

"I'm not here to pester you for Ron's location. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm not coming back. I realized that I shouldn't try to force Ron to see me or forgive me. I don't deserve it anyway. If Ron wants to see us, he'll contact us. Just, please, tell him we're sorry, Rufus. I'll leave him alone now until he calls me if he ever decides too." Kim said passionately.

Draco and Rufus gaped at her. Rufus finally managed a nod and Kim turned o the pale teen.

"I owe you an apology for my behavior the first day we met. I shouldn't have ignored you. You made me realize the mistake I was making. Thank you." Kim finished turning to Draco. She rushed off after she finished.

Draco finally recovered from his shock and closed the door. He hadn't been trying to teach the hero anything. He had just been annoyed that she ignored him.

"Well, after that little speech, guess I have no choice. We'll catch Kim in the morning." Draco said to Rufus. The naked mole rat just nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

When Kim reached the school entrance the next morning, she found Draco blocking her way.

"We need to talk." He said simply and walked off with a gesture to Kim to follow. She did so reluctantly, afraid he was rejecting her apology. He shut the door as soon as Kim entered his room. Most of the students didn't actually know his other identity and he hoped to keep it that way.

"How much do you know about what happened to your friend, Ron Stoppable?" he finally asked.

"Why?" Kim asked, completely confused by the unexpected question.

"Just answer." Draco demanded in exasperation.

"Ten years ago, Ron went on a mission against Monkey Fist, a villain we had fought before because I forgot my communicator. He completed the mission but ended up in a coma for two years. When he finally woke up, his family moved to England where his parents died in a horrible car crash. I know Ron was in it and that something happened to him but no one seems to know what. I have no idea where he is now."

"He was in England. However, at this moment, he is here."

"Where?!" she demanded.

"Here at the Yamanouchi Ninja School. Didn't you wonder why I'm so close to Rufus?" Draco asked smugly.

Kim gasped as she realized what he was telling her. Somehow, Ron had been in front of her the whole time and she hadn't even recognized him.

"How?" she finally asked softly.

Draco smiled and explained how he had become Draco Malfoy. After his long explanation, the two talked. Kim told him everything that had happened after his disappearance. Draco had no problems forgiving her family now that he knew the reasons he hadn't seen them. After coming up with a cover story about his change, Draco told Kim about his training and why it was so important. She wanted to help but pointed out her lack of magical ability and she was forced to agree. She left after forcing a promise out of Draco to write. She was happy. She finally had her best friend back.


	6. Chapter 6

Upon Draco's return from Yamanouchi, Lucius completely surprised him with tickets to the Quidditch World Cup which Draco had requested the previous school year.

Unfortunately, the trip hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. Draco woke up to an empty tent the night after the game. He was drawn to screaming and shouting he heard outside the tent. He saw a crowd of adults in black robes and wearing silver masks that Draco recognized as Death Eater equipment floating the muggle groundskeeper of the field the tents were set up on and his poor family. Death Eater's were those who had served He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during the previous war. Draco was sure his father was among them. The black robed crowd laughed as they twisted the family into embarrassing and painful positions. Unable to risk doing anything, Draco moved to a nearby forest and watched, hoping to figure out a way to stop the demented followers.

Harry and his companions showed up about fifteen minutes later. Draco made some halfhearted insults but his attention was focused on the crowd and thinking of ways to help the muggles. He had an idea but it would only annoy the crowd, not stop it. It was when he saw the ministry wizards crowding around to stop them but unable to get close that he decided to put his plan in action. Over the next hour, the ministry continued trying to get the poor family down with the help of pranks and minor jinxes from a hidden Draco.

It wasn't until a sickly green symbol showing serpent coming out of the mouth of a skull appearing in the sky that the dark robed tormentors disappeared, dropping their victims. Draco cast a quick floating charm to stop their abrupt falls and left his hiding place to head back to his tent as the ministry officials swarmed the groundskeeper and his devastated family. He found his father packing frantically in their tent.

"Draco, we're going." His father insisted as he came in.

"Yes, father." Draco answered obediently. He packed quickly and followed his father home.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Draco found fourth year difficult in his efforts to sneak out. With the reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament, which meant the ground were hosts to all of the events, the Forbidden Forest was watched more closely as were the students. In addition, the students from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons remained on their mode of transports (a ship for Durmstrang and horse drawn carriages for Beauxbatons) most of the time on the grounds.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Through the Golden Trio didn't really notice with all of the problems that year. Draco acted a bit nicer to them and muggleborns in general. The revival of his friendship with Kim had given Draco some much needed hope. The resentment he had felt in the muggle world and most specifically the friends who had forgotten him, which he had channeled into hatred to muggleborns, had eased quite a bit. In addition, he no longer needed to envy their friendship with the revival of his own.

The blond had been just as surprised as the rest of school when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, which was used to determine the Triwizard contestants. It should have been impossible. First, the goblet had already pulled out Cedric Diggory's name as Hogwart's champion (each school was only allowed one). Second, Dumbledore had placed an age line to prevent any student under seventeen from entering and Harry definitely fell into the underage category. Harry seemed just as shocked when he was pulled into the side chamber with the other champions.

Things went rapidly downhill for Harry after that. The school seemed intent on tormenting the boy for taking Cedric's glory. With the introduction of the Boy-Who-Lived in the running, Cedric was hardly noticed by the public which the Hufflepuff house and caused almost all of the rest of the houses to be mean to Harry. Gryffindor was even less helpful. Almost three quarters of the house believed Harry had placed his name in himself and either turned on him or congratulated him on his success in entering. Draco could tell it was taking its toll on the scrawny 14 year old. He didn't even have his best friend's support. Hermione stood by him despite what it cost her, but Ron believed Harry had entered on purpose and resented Harry for not telling him and taking all the glory for himself. Thankfully for Harry, Ron finally came to his senses.

As par every year since Draco had gone to Hogwarts, the year ended with a bang or more specifically, Voldemort's revival. Draco had already suspected someone had put Harry's name in the goblet. He was hardly surprised to find out it had been there Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, whom Dumbledore had hired at the beginning of the year. The final Triwizard event, a giant maze, was where the imposter made his move by turning the prize, the Triwizard Cup, into a portkey which sent Harry and Cedric, who touched the cup at the same time to a special cemetery in Little Hangleton where Voldemort and his servant, Peter Pettigrew or 'Wormtail' waited. By the end of the night, Voldemort returned and Cedric was dead.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

The summer after fourth year started Draco's troubles with Voldemort. Lucius took no time in returning to Voldemort's inner circle. At first, it didn't change much. Draco due to his young age remained out of Voldemort's influence. However, the anti-muggle sentiments reached an all time high in Malfoy Manor and Draco had to force himself to hide his disgust. Even this early, Draco knew his father would eventually force his heir to join the Death Eater ranks. With this knowledge, his priorities shifted to planning on ways to kill Voldemort. They were tentative but knowing he might need the knowledge later, Draco listened to the Death Eaters' plans.

This affected his school year quite drastically. Draco spent less time worrying about Monkey Fist who had still not shown himself to anyone. Currently, Monkey Fist was lying low and seemed more interested in hiding than hurting anyone besides Draco. Voldemort was also lying low but he had a great deal of more potential for damage.

Draco found their new defense teacher, ministry appointed Dolores Umbridge, just as disgusting as Voldemort. Like the newly resurrected Dark Lord, she believed wizards and witches superior but to magical creatures and their mixed children. She managed to turn Hogwarts upside better than the news of the Dark Lord's return could have if the ministry had actually been willing to believe it.

Despite the almost undeniable evidence of Cedric Diggory's death at the end of the Triwizard Tournament and Barty Crouch Junior's appearance at Hogwarts pretending to be Alastor Moody, the ministry was unwilling to believe Voldemort's return. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, spent the year claiming Harry and Dumbledore were liars. The world followed his example. Umbridge made what already promised to be a miserable year for Harry even worse. Part way through the year after increasing her power in Hogwarts to the point she managed to drive Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, she took over. Using her new usurped position as headmistress, she changed Hogwarts. She used Slytherins to create a special student police force. Despite his efforts to avoid joining, Draco ended up leading it after a threatening letter from his father to give Dolores his full support. He resisted in subtle ways to avoid his father hearing but it was smaller effort than he had hoped.

Draco found out about Voldemort's big plan to retrieve a prophecy about the Dark Lord himself. Through he didn't know what it said, his father did tell him that it had to do with Harry. At the end of the year during end-of-year exams, Voldemort intended to fool Harry into going to the Hall of Prophecy in the Department of Mystery to retrieve the prophecy that only the Dark Lord and Harry could safely touch. Sirius Black, the bait for this trap and Harry's godfather, was an escaped Azkaban prison. On the day of Voldemort's downfall, Wormtail framed Black for the murder of thirteen muggles and Wormtail himself. Black was called a follower of Voldemort who betrayed his best friend, James Potter to Voldemort. About two years ago, the 'criminal' escaped but the world remained ignorant of his innocence.

When Harry broke into Umbridge's office to use the fireplace, Draco tried to warn him, knowing why Harry had collapsed during their History of Magic exam but couldn't do it without anyone noticing. After Hermione's play to get Umbridge out of her office when they were caught, Draco put up little fight to stop the others from escaping. He was annoyed and disappointed to hear of Black's death.

"Maybe the veil didn't kill him, mate. We don't know what the veil does." He overheard Ron telling Harry three days later.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco knew it was a long shot but exams were over so Draco decided to check the veil. He had practiced a little so he could actually use the dimensional shift power again without falling into a coma. He still had to sleep for almost 5 hours sometime soon after the first trip to regain some energy but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when he had been changed. With this ability, Draco easily snuck into the Ministry and further down to where the veil was held in the Department of Mysteries. It didn't take long to realize the veil functioned as a dimensional hopper rather than a death device. He still couldn't figure out why it was deemed a failure or why Sirius hadn't come out of it yet until he entered the tattered entrance of the dimensional portal.

The dimension beyond it was a very foggy region. Shadow and light moved in indiscernible patterns that the eye couldn't follow. Sight was pretty much impossible. Draco was barely three steps from the veil and he could barely see the fluttering drapery. It explained why Sirius had yet to return. Draco moved away from the entrance to look for Sirius. He had no fear of staying lost in the place forever as he could still feel his power flowing through him, ready to use. He searched the unlimited dimension for hours and finally found his target by running into him. Draco easily recognized the dark haired haunted man before him. Sirius Black was still a thin straggly man who looked aged beyond his time, a side effect of his time in Azkaban.

"Draco Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Sirius growled as he recognized the pale teen next to him.

"Getting you home." Draco answered simply.

"Really." Sirius said doubtfully. "I've been trying to find the bloody veil for days but this fog is just too bloody thick."

"I don't need it." Draco answered, grabbing Sirius's arm and dragging him through the dimensional opening he had formed to a deserted alley in Hogsmeade. He would have opened it to Grimmauld Place but he hadn't been granted entry to the charmed house.

"I did not use magic. I used an alternate power source and I must ask that you not tell anyone about this." Draco said as the escaped convict regained his sense.

"Why?" Sirius questioned. "Why save me? I don't work for Voldemort."

"I know. I am trying to avoid that as well. I need Harry to defeat Voldemort and he needs you. So I am going to do everything I can to ensure he wins. You are the only family he has left that truly cares about him. I would not let my worst enemy face that, much less Harry" Draco answered and walked away. It was risky but Draco couldn't stop Sirius from talking so he could only hope.

Draco's concern about whether Sirius talked faded to another concern during the summer. Lucius had convinced the Dark Lord that Draco would be the perfect candidate for a plan which involved killing Dumbledore. They were even planning to force him to take the Dark Mark. Needless to say, Draco had no intention of cooperating so he disappeared to the Wizard World and hid at the Yamanouchi Ninja School. When the new school year started, he didn't return to Hogwarts. It would have been unsafe for him considering who his father was and what house he was in.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Sirius had wasted little time in contacting Dumbledore to inform him of his return. Remus, one of his best friends, and Harry were not far behind. He kept any mention of Draco's help in returning from all parties but he couldn't help being a little concerned when he heard of the blonde's disappearance.

Harry, unknown to his godfather, picked up on this concern and became a bit suspicious. Draco had become a bit of a puzzle for him. His attitude had been a bit softer and even Harry had heard the Slytherins whispering about his reluctance to help Umbridge and join the Inquisition Squad she had created. It went completely against the arrogant ally he had acted like around everyone at school. Harry had tried to discuss his confusion with Sirius but his godfather was reluctant to speak of the Malfoy heir. Harry found himself wishing Draco would return so he could find more pieces of the puzzle.

His desire was answered three months after the beginning of term. Unknown to him, this return was in response to the injuries a Slytherins Pansy Parkinson had gained two weeks before his return. Pansy was out in the Forbidden Forest when she was attacked by what she claimed was a monkey man. She gave no reason why she had gone into the forest and a search of the forest revealed no trace of what had attacked her so no one believed her.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Draco moved silently through the dark hallways of Spinner's Edge. He could sense his godfather, Severus Snape, moving around. He was the Potions teacher at Hogwarts and a double agent. He worked for both Voldemort and Dumbledore; even Draco didn't know which side he was truly on.

"Forget something?" Draco asked conversationally as he reached the greasy haired man.

"Yes Draco. Where have you been?" Severus demanded, hiding the jerk his hands gave at the unexpected voice.

"Hiding."

"From who? Lucius?"

"Yes and Voldemort. I have no desire to become a death eater. I will not kill anyone for either of them. I came to ask about what happened to Pansy?"

"She was attacked but how do you know?"

"I have my ways. Who-What attacked her?" Draco asked, quickly covering up his mistake.

"She claims it was a monkey man. Draco, do you know what hurt her?" Severus asked his godson suspiciously.

"No." Draco answered moving to leave.

"Pansy told me he gave her a message." Draco stopped. "He told her to deliver the message to a Ron Stoppable, a name which neither of us recognizes. He said, 'We're not done, Stoppable. I will do whatever it takes to finish our business even if I have to destroy the school's occupants one by one.' Does that mean anything to you, Draco?" Severus asked.

Draco didn't respond as he disappeared from the house. Monkey Fist left him no choice. It was time he returned to Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** As requested I placed at least one scene interacting with another student. I'd put in more but I don't feel anyone fit. Draco has little to do with his house due to the change in loyalty and the rest of the school still look at him as the bully he had been. It would take more than a few years to change that after the way he behaved in the earlier book. Someone asked me why Sensei would let Kim train at the school and the answer is that she wasn't training at the school. She would come to talk to Rufus and Sensei isn't the type to stop her if she wants to do so at least from the impressions I got of him. In regards to knowing where it was. I'm pretty sure Ron ends up telling her with Yuri's permission and that she actually come to the school. I hope that answers the questions I was posed.

**Disclaimer: **This should come as no surprise that I do not own either the Harry Potter or Kim Possible series. If I did I would be far richer than I currently am. *sigh* If only.

Draco was hardly surprised to be called to the headmaster's office his first day back. He didn't blame the headmaster. It had been impossible to avoid attention. Draco hadn't even bothered trying. He hopped to Hogsmeade which at least avoid more suspicions than appearing inside the wards and walked up to the castle.

The great hall became dead silent upon his entrance but Draco ignored this with his usual arrogant air. He walked over to his house table and started eating. The hall gradually returned to the atmosphere it had before.

His summons was given by Professor McGonagall the next day when she handed him his class schedule. Draco had never been in the headmaster's office. Under Dumbledore, few Slytherins had. It was a large room with tall windows at the back. A wooden desk lay a few yards away. Bookshelves were scattered around the room. Most contained books but one contained various odd and ends such as the sorting hat. A large wooden perch sat near the door with a brightly plumed bird sitting on it. Draco had heard that Dumbledore owned a phoenix but this was his first time seeing one. After a slight nod at the magnificent bird, Draco sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, your disappearance caused quite a stir." Dumbledore started the conversation cheerfully.

"I had to take care of something. It delayed me." Draco answered the unspoken question.

"Really? Something for you father?" Dumbledore suggested kindly with twinkling eyes.

"No. I have no contact with my father anymore and I have no intention of changing that." Draco answered meaningfully.

"Am I to understand you wish to cut ties with your father?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"I wish to distance myself form the path he has taken and wishes to force me on- Draco stopped abruptly as he felt a slight pressure in his forehead. He wasted no time placing the mental shields Sensei had taught him before finishing, "to."

"You do not share the beliefs of your father." Dumbledore clarified. Neither acknowledged what they both knew the Occlumens had tried to do.

"Yes." Draco answered as he stood up.

"Then, I thank you. I find myself content to know I still have a chance to help others. I believe you have History of Magic. Hurry along." Dumbledore told the standing teen as Draco left. They both knew their relationship had changed and neither worried about becoming enemies.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Draco was bombarded with questions upon his return. He answered none of them. Things changed with Draco's return. While Draco didn't seek anyone out, he treated the other houses better. His behavior towards the Golden Trio had changed. A few weeks after his return, Draco surprised everyone. A member of his house knocked Hermione's books out of her hands. She expected to see two pairs of hands helping her pick them up. Instead, she saw three pairs. Draco was helping the trio pick them up and once they finished, he left without a word. A month later, Ron tripped as the students were leaving the great hall from dinner. Draco caught the redhead before he hit the floor and left without a word once Ron regained his feet. Ron was too busy staring to notice how Dumbledore's smile brightened at Draco's action. Draco treated muggleborns better in general. Rumors about what had caused such a drastic change flew like wild fire but no one could prove any of them.

Draco tried very hard to sneak out to the Forbidden Forest. He was prevented however by the intense scrutiny of his housemates. News of his betrayal to the Death Eaters was more than rumors to many Slytherins whose parents followed the Dark Lord. Accidents started happening around Draco soon after his return. They never occurred around teachers or other houses. Draco was only saved death by using his training to protect himself. The only person who could help him was his godfather but their relationship wasn't as close as it used to be. Draco avoided the greasy haired potions teacher, knowing how suspicious the professor already was when Draco returned so soon after he delivered Monkey Fist's message. After three months convincing his classmates that he was actually on an undercover mission to infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix and the 'news' of betrayal was a play by the death eater's to convince the order he had changed. He cited the concern of a spy when asked why the death eaters hadn't been told the truth.

Draco finally managed to sneak out four months later. He had no trouble finding the villain.

"I got your attention. Let's get started." Monkey Fist said without preamble and attacked with a strong punch aimed at Draco's stomach. This time, Draco could easily see the mystical monkey power augmenting the physical blow and responded with an augmented uppercut of his own. Monkey Fist wasn't expecting such a strong blow and was knocked back straight into a tree trunk. Draco gave him no chance to recover with a flurry of rapid blows. Monkey Fist finally noticed an opening and jumped away from the tree. The monkey man started an energy blast. It was a risky move considering the attention it would draw but the two opponents were too strong to be taken down by any less. Draco decided to create an energy shield instead of dodging the blast. Monkey Fist smirked, confident that it would fail as it had before. He was wrong. Draco emerged from the shield unscathed. Monkey Fist angrily started another stronger energy blast. Draco dodged this one by jumping up to a branch. Knowing there was no choice, he powered up his own energy blast. Knowing there was no choice, he powered up his own energy blast which Monkey Fist dodged only be caught by the second one Draco had started and directed to Monkey Fist's new location during his distraction. Monkey fist collapsed. Draco formed a pale blue energy orb in his hand and held it threateningly over Monkey Fist's collapsed body.

"Surrender, Monkey Fist." Draco demanded. He hoped Monkey Fist would agree because the blond didn't want to kill the villain.

Monkey Fist never got the chance to answer as both fighters noticed someone with a powerful energy signature approaching. Draco recognized the headmaster's power signature easily. Mentally, he panicked. It would not be good to be found on the school grounds after curfew, especially in the Forbidden Forest.

"Looks like we'll have to cut this short. You've improved but I'll be ready next time." Monkey Fist spoke and went through a portal he had created while Draco was distracted.

Draco cursed and left the clearing. He managed to avoid running into anyone on his way back to his dorm. Even when he settled into bed, sleep failed him as he worried about where the portal had led.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Dumbledore finally reached the clearing he had sensed the energy bursts at. The type of energy was unique. Dumbledore had only encountered it twice in his life and they were both before he was twenty. The only information he had ever found on it was that it was a very rare energy derived from studying and improving movements and power in certain primates, both magical and non-magical.

The users were absent when he arrived and despite hours of looking the ancient wizard found no evidence of who they had been. He returned to the castle with a great deal to contemplate.

Dumbledore worried about what he had found. The potential of Voldemort gaining one or both of the fighters as allies posed a great threat to the order.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Draco was also worried about Monkey Fist. He had tried many times to sense the monkey warrior in the forest. He found nothing. He knew there was nothing in the forest that could take his enemy down or that the villain wouldn't be smart enough to avoid.

Despite the risk, the ex-sidekick snuck into the forest to try to find his opponent. There was no sign that Monkey Fist had returned to it and this worried Draco even more.

Monkey Fist didn't return so Draco turned his attention to figuring out ways of taking out or helping Harry take down Voldemort. Strangely enough, it was during a moment of thought when he wasn't paying attention and bumped into a muggle Ravenclaw that the idea came to him. Her books fell scattering everywhere. Draco helped her pick them up, listening to her rant about the lack of internet access at Hogwarts. It reminded him of a rant by Wade almost twelve years ago during one of their missions. He played consultant for Global Justice by this point and he was suppose to make a presentation. All of the information was on his computer which Drakken with sheer luck had managed to accidently hack and scramble everything so badly on it that it took Wade weeks to sort it out.

One of the things Draco's father had taught him about Voldemort was the dark wizard's complete disregard for muggle technology. This gave them an advantage. While the dark lord would likely have knowledge of or protection against any spell Harry could use, he was unlikely to bother protecting himself from muggle weapons, especially some of Drakken's more unconventional weapons. Voldemort would never have bothered to learn anything about them. Even with the method figured out, Draco wasn't done. He knew that Harry was supposed to be the only one who could defeat Voldemort so in order to destroy Voldemort, Draco had to figure out a way to give Harry the weapons and tell him how to use them. Draco couldn't use them as he couldn't get close enough with his traitor status.


	9. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer:** I still do not own either Harry Potter or Kim Possible.

Christmas break marked another change in the school as one dinner just after it ended; Draco was sent a Howler from Voldemort. Draco suspected the letter was set up to spread fear among the school population and to update the population on his current traitor status. IN this way, he avoided Draco getting information even secondhand from death eaters and their allies, including their children.

"Draco, you cannot hide from me. I know all your secrets. You cannot **stop** me. You will die, traitor, along with the rest of the unworthy filth of the magical world! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Voldemort's voice boomed across the great hall.

Draco pretended to ignore the booming voice issuing from the emerald green envelope which had transformed into a miniature form of the dark mark used to mark all of Voldemort's targets which had moved to hover over his head. He was not unaffected; however he wasn't going to let anyone else see that. He already knew of the intense desire on the death eaters' parts for his death. It wasn't until Voldemort placed such emphasis on the one word that he had even been truly paying attention. The energy Draco recognized form both Voldemort and Monkey Fist emanating from the letter finally convinced him that the two villains had decided to work together. This was what finally truly convinced Draco that he was not ht onto take out Voldemort as he could not fight both Monkey Fist and Voldemort on his own while they were working together.

The next few weeks proved difficult for Draco. Voldemort's open declaration gave anyone who wanted to win favor with Voldemort an opening. His hose took full advantage of this fact, setting up deadly accidents again. It got so bad they would even set them up to happen in public areas. It was full time job protecting him and the stray innocents that sometimes got in the ways. The teachers were doing everything they could and even the Golden Trio helped a few times but Draco's future didn't look like it would reach very far.

His relationship with Harry was still rocky and there was little chance Harry would listen to Draco about the weapons despite everything that had happened. The teens had been bitter enemies over three years; four as far as Harry had noticed trust wasn't likely. Sirius was the one who actually gave him the idea on how to get the weapons to Harry without risking rejection. Sirius had been intensely curious about what Draco meant when he claimed to be using a different kind of energy, so after researching and finding nothing, he asked Hermione. The bushy haired teen embraced the challenge of researching a different kind of magic enthusiastically. She finally found out about the mystical monkey power thanks to some anonymous help from Draco. He wasn't quite so happy to hear the researcher gushing about Kim to an unconcerned audience at the Gryffindor table one morning. His annoyance came from the complete lack of mention she made about the teen hero's sidekick, the teen he had once been. Nevertheless, it gave him what he needed.

He wasted no time sending a message to his redheaded friend asking her to send the Nanoexplosives Drakken had used for the nanotick he had used sent after them years ago and a portable version of the gravatomic ray both of which had been confiscated from Drakken by Global Justice, to Hermione. Kim agreed and managed to procure an owl to send them the weapons. Thankfully, the weapons didn't come during breakfast. In all likelihood, Draco suspected they had arrived one night while the trio was in their house common room but he had no chance to check with his life still in danger.

Draco was called up to Dumbledore's office almost a month before end of year exams were scheduled to start. Sirius and Severus were sitting there with the headmaster when the summoned teen arrived.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad you could make it. Sirius was just telling me about a package young Ms. Granger received." the bearded man greeted him, conjuring a chair for the offices newest guest.

"It is a useful package then?" Draco asked.

"It could give us the upper hand on Voldemort if used correctly." Severus informed him.

"Do they know how to use it?" Draco asked casually.

"Yes. Apparently, a muggle hero sent them claiming to have heard Harry could use them. Would you know anything about it?" Dumbledore answered easily.

"No. I'm afraid not."

"I see. Did you know what Voldemort's alternate plan was should you have failed to carry out his plan successfully?" the aged headmaster asked, changing tacks easily.

"Not until recently." Draco answered cautiously having only overheard Pansy discussing her part after his return this year.

"Draco, are you willing to help us? Now that Voldemort seeks your death." Severus asked.

"Maybe. I want my life and my freedom. Harry's the best chance for me, so as long as that remains the case, I will not oppose you or him." Draco answered vaguely.

"As you wish. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore responded and gestured the teen out of his office.

Draco didn't leave completely. He carefully lowered his energy to mimic walking away and used his unique power to create a dummy which walked away imitating Draco's stride. Evidently, this was enough to convince the office occupants that he was gone.

"So, Draco was the one who convinced Ms. Possible to send Harry the weapons?" Sirius asked.

"It seems so." Dumbledore answered.

"Could it be a trap? We all know Draco is hiding something. Where did he disappear too? Why did he betray Voldemort? Why does Voldemort care so much about killing him? Draco wasn't even initiated." Severus pointed out.

"It's not a trap." Sirius defended the surprised teen.

There was a long silence.

"Draco is indeed hiding a great deal but Sirius is correct. It is doubtful this is a trap by Voldemort. He had no interest in muggle society or technology. We must come up with a plan. The weapons are useless if Harry cannot face Voldemort." Dumbledore finally said.

"We need to set a trap. Potter needs every advantage in this fight, including familiarity with the area." Severus pointed out.

"Are you suggesting luring He-Who-Must-Not-BE-Named here?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yes, Black. It's risky but this is the best place. Apparition is impossible and most of the Order is here or able to get here quickly." Severus snapped.

"It's too dangerous." Sirius demanded.

"I'm afraid Severus is correct, Sirius. Hogwarts is the best place for this trap. We will take precautions." Dumbledore responded, holding up a hand to forestall Sirius's interruption. "We will weaken a specific area of the wards to lure Voldemort in I will place spells around the weakened wards that will alert me when Voldemort and his forces come through. I will also ask Professor Flikwick to ward off certain areas of the castle and place the head boy, girl, and the prefects with the responsibility of making sure all the students are behind the warded areas. Is that enough protection, Sirius?" Dumbledore continued.

"We must be careful in where the dark lord goes and we must make sure he runs into Potter." Severus commented.

"I will take care of it. Sirius, inform the rest of the Order of the plan. They must keep their port keys to Hogwarts available so they can come to combat Voldemort's forces at a moment's notice." Dumbledore added and Draco heard the three men stand up.

Knowing he had heard everything, he could, Draco rushed down the spiral staircase and headed to the lake where he spent most of his free time these days, now that his dorm was unsafe.

Two things were clear to Draco. They would not include him in their plan and Dumbledore was ignorant of the danger Monkey fist presented or even that the two dark forces were working together. Draco had his own plans he would need to make.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ** Still don't own them and not likely to in the near future.

**Author's Note: **This is the chapter with the confrontation with Pansy. It's short but it revealed a bit more about how Pansy feels about all this.

Kim's next letter, only a week after Draco's eavesdropping at Dumbledore's office, provided a distraction from Draco's endless planning. Wade presented an issue Draco was afraid to face. Kim had proven she'd grown up and Draco knew why she had messed up but he had no idea what Wade's excuse was. The feat that Wade didn't have one or that the excuse would prove what Draco had come to believe he meant to the boy genius stopped the pale teen from contacting Wade. Kim understood this but she remained convinced that Draco should hear their old friend out. So with a week left before the end of year exams, Draco gave in. He snuck out of Hogwarts and went to Kim's apartment near her family home so they could contact Wade. Kim had told Wade of Ron's changes with Draco's permission but she had neglected to mention that Draco had agreed to talk to Wade, so Wade was happily surprised to see Draco on the other side of the screen when he answered Kim's transmission.

"Hello, Wade." Draco started the conversion formally as he studied the twenty year old computer genius. Wade was mostly unchanged from their mission days. He was clean shaven with a neater haircut than he had before but he wore a green t-shirt reminiscent of the shirts he had worn the last time Draco had seen the boy when Wade was ten. His room and computer desk were cluttered with all kinds of computer parts and empty drink containers.

"Ro-" Wade gasped.

"Draco." The pale teen interrupted coldly.

"Draco, I'm sorry." Wade said, correcting himself.

"For what? Forgetting me? Not even bothering to check if I was alive?" Draco asked.

"I was going to check." Wade answered desperately. "Three hours after your last communication, I got worried. I called Global Justice and asked them to send a team to check. I would have gone myself but they needed me to help them out with some system updates to secure their security systems. They told me they had sent a team. I believed them."

"Why didn't you check sooner if they had?" Draco asked angrily.

"They needed me to support some of their teams on a few missions. With you handling the Monkey Fist mission and Kim still out of contact, I had to direct any missions from the website to Global Justice. By the time, I had the chance to check it had been days." Wade explained as Kim looked guilty.

"Why didn't you at least visit me in the hospital?" Draco asked. He hadn't realized how hard Kim's flaky behavior had been for Wade and how many problems it had caused for the young genius.

"I was ashamed. I couldn't face the damage my failure caused. If I had only checked sooner maybe . . . . " Wade answered, trailing off.

"You did the best you could and honestly, there was probably nothing to be done even if you had. I was the one who messed up by not being stronger." Draco answered.

"No. I should have come to see you and explained everything to you." Wade said vehemently.

Draco was stunned to hear Wade argue so strongly. Rufus, who was now staying with Kim, moved to Draco's shoulder breaking the teen from his surprise.

"Maybe. I honestly believed you had forgotten me like everyone else but I should have realized how hard Kim's irresponsibility was for you." Draco finally said.

"I'd never forget you, Ro-Draco. You and Kim are my best friends and those days helping you guys with missions were the happiest times for me." Wade countered sincerely.

"Finally. I really missed having us all together, just like the old days." Kim said cheerfully.

"Not exactly like the old days. Things have changed for me and I still have to defeat Monkey Fist for good." Draco pointed out.

"I know but we're still together and we'll help you in whatever ways we can. Right, Wade?" Kim answered.

"Of course." Wade answered back.

"Did you guys manage to shield the power sources on the weapons?" Draco asked. Kim had asked Wade to help with that at Draco's request.

"Yeah." Kim answered.

"Good. Dumbledore's planning to lure Voldemort into Hogwarts so Harry can defeat him. I expect Monkey Fist to follow and it will be my best chance to finish it." Draco told them.

"Won't that reveal you?" Kim asked. Draco had informed her of his desire to keep the true source of power and what he could truly do with it a secret.

"I know."

"Don't forget to call me if there's anything I can do to help." Wade interjected.

"I won't. What have you been doing?" Draco asked and the three reunited friends talked for hours before Draco had to return to Hogwarts.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Draco was in a much happier mood. He had finally taken the time to ward himself so even his housemates' fatal accidents couldn't reach him. The teachers were greatly relieved and very curious having exhausted themselves trying to keep the young student safe. Draco had also taken to addressing the Golden Trio politely and by their first names. Ron was the most surprised because despite the improvement over the last few months, their families were still bitter enemies. Draco didn't care about that anymore which Ron hadn't realized. So, the first time Draco greeted Ron with his first name, Ron was so surprised he dropped his fork and gaped at Draco who had moved to the Slytherins table to eat his own dinner at an empty corner. Ron didn't even notice the entrees disappearing or dessert replacing them as he continued to gape at the changing blond.

It was a week after overhearing the conversation in Dumbledore's office. He ran into Pansy Parkinson. Before all the changes the two had actually dated; however, they broke it off once Pansy realized Draco wasn't who he pretended to be. The relationship between them been strained even as friends. This was the first time he had seen her alone since he returned. She saw him and moved to walk by ignoring him.

"We may not have always gotten along but can we at least acknowledge each other?" Draco asked, a bit hurt by her action. She had not been one of the Slytherins attempting to kill him. She was already on a mission for Voldemort.

"You're a traitor." She answered.

"Yes. I couldn't do it." He answered.

"Now, I have too. This mission will bring me glory and favor with the Dark Lord, if I can do. It's worth it." She said but Draco could tell she was trying to convince herself that it was in fact worth it. He understood. It was one of the reasons he had left. Dumbledore was a powerful wizard whether he was weakened or not. It was unlikely a student could take him down without being hurt or caught. Dumbledore was not likely to kill Pansy for the attempt but the Dark Lord might for her failure.

"No, it's not. Don't do this. Tell Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. They'll help you." Draco tried still concerned despite the distance they now had.

"I can't run like you. I couldn't survive being a traitor and I have nowhere to go if my parents abandon me. This is my only choice. Not everyone is lucky enough to be able to get away." She answered and disappeared down the corridor before Draco could say anything else. With a sigh, he walked the other way. She was actually right. He knew it wasn't as easy as he'd tried to convince her it was. If he didn't have Rufus or the ninja school he would have been stuck too. His best chance of helping Pansy was to make sure Harry took out Voldemort and freed her from her mission and her allegiance to the Dark Lord.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own 'em.

**Author's Note:** My sister was less than happy with my fight scene in this chapter. It's why it took me so long to get these last few chapters up. If anyone thinks they can revise the fight scene at the end, leave a review telling me you wish to do so. I'll give you my e-mail so you can send a copy of your revision and see if it works with the story. Don't forget to leave you name on the review so I can give the proper credit for the revision. I hope everyone has enjoyed the last few chapters.

Draco had carefully placed his own spells around the weakened wards to alert him if Monkey Fist came through. His alerts went off almost two weeks after his talk with Pansy. They were set to send an energy burst directly to Draco's senses. He had known it was coming as the teachers had stood up and left over a few minutes earlier with instructions that no one was to leave the great hall and to listen to the prefects and head boys and girls. Professor Flitwick locked the door on the other side but it was a very simple locking spell which Draco knew the Golden Trio could get through easily and were likely to. Sounds of fighting soon filtered through the thick door. Draco suspected a spell had been cast on the door to let the sounds through so Harry could hear and would leave the great hall to fight. The younger students huddled together while the older students tried to comfort them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione lingered at the door. He saw Hermione pull out her wand and cast an unlocking spell. As he suspected it was enough and the door opened at their tug. Harry opened the door far enough to squeeze through but not enough to be noticed. Draco moved forward silently and followed him through before the other two students even realized he was near. Hermione closed the door and he could hear her cast a secure locking spell on the door after they were through.

The foyer was pandemonium. Teachers and members of the Order of the Phoenix fought viciously against a tide of dark clothed wizards and magical creatures. Bodies lay all around the room. Voldemort stood in the center blasting a killing curse all over the room. Draco recognized the Avada Kedavra spell which was one of the Unforgivable Curses which killed its target instantly. Harry moved towards the snake like lord swiftly. Voldemort's skin was pale and his eyes were slit like a snake. His nose and mouth had followed suit looking like little cuts in his skin.

Monkey Fist stood next to Voldemort blasting out his own version of the curse with his red energy. Order members were dropping fast. Just as he looked over Draco saw one of Monkey Fist's blast coming towards him. A blue shield formed in front of him just as the blast reached him.

"He's your enemy, isn't he?" Sirius asked coming up behind Draco.

"Yes." Draco answered distractedly as Harry reached Voldemort. The two started dueling after a quick shouted conversation which basically went with Harry insisting he would kill the monster and the monster expressing his disbelief at the notion. Monkey Fist moved to interfere but Draco knew Harry couldn't afford the interference and distracted Monkey Fist. Draco maneuvered the monkey like man away from the fight. The two augmented their speed and strength slightly with their powers but did little more than throw a few punches and try to kick each other for almost fifteen minutes.

The fighting had died around the two duels as the Order members managed to regroup and take out the lower minions without the two big powers interfering. So far, neither Draco nor Monkey Fist had said anything. A quick glance showed that Harry was working on trying to catch Voldemort with the gravatomic ray but was having little success. Dumbledore watched this but decided to try to help Draco fight Monkey Fist. The once human didn't like this so he formed a barrier around the fighting duo to prevent it and was very surprised when Draco reinforced it. With the barrier the two enemies were able to use their full strength. Draco jumped behind the monkey man and hit him with a savage kick which Monkey dodged. Draco hit him with an energy blast at near point-blank range sending his opponent back. Draco pinned the stunned villain against the wall within their barrier and attacked mercilessly while he had the advantage. Monkey Fist recovered and pushed him away but Draco created an energy whip to try and immobilize the villain's hands which failed as Monkey Fist formed a huge energy burst. Draco's attention strayed as he heard a high pitched scream. Harry had won his battle. It looked like he had managed to plant the nanotick on Voldemort's chest ending the battle.

A cry from Sirius reminded Draco of what his enemy had been doing. With the high pitched scream, Hermione had opened the door so the entire hall could gather at the door to watch the events unfolding, in this case, Draco's fight. Monkey Fist released his blast. Draco put up his strongest energy shield to halt it but all it did was push the teen back as he held it. Wisps of energy brushed past the shield and cut shallowly through Draco's clothing and skin. Draco felt his shield about to break and took the only chance he had. He formed a dimensional opening to the veil behind him. Draco moved backwards as the energy burst pushed him through but the teen opened another portal a few inches away which opened just behind Monkey Fist. He dashed away from the energy burst just as the shield failed, leaving the energy to hit Monkey Fist from the back. The monkey man never even knew what hit him as his own energy blast disintegrated him. The barrier fell just as Draco landed a few yards away and collapsed, exhausted and bleeding.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Draco spent the next two weeks unconscious in the hospital wing. Harry had managed to escape his fight with only a few bruises and exhaustion so he was fine after resting for a few days. Wormtail had managed to survive the fight by hiding in one of the corners as his animagus form, a rat. Harry and Sirius found him and turned him over the ministry. With Peter in custody, the aurors had soon confirmed that Sirius was actually innocent of the crimes he had been accused of committing and his name was cleared.

Lucius had been one of the death eaters in the fray and was caught. His questioning revealed Draco's adoption and subsequent brainwashing. Dumbledore and Hermione figured out the rest of Draco's true identity. Sirius surprised everyone by spending most of his time at Draco's bedside. When Harry asked him why, he explained how Draco had saved him from the veil. The Golden Trio also visited the teen having figured out it was Draco who had asked Kim to send them the invention which had untimely defeated Voldemort. Severus, reeling from all the new information he had learned about the godson he had thought he knew also visited. Draco woke up on one of the days when all of them were there and Dumbledore had just arrived having been alerted by Madam Pomfrey that Draco could be waking up soon.

"Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy. I hear we owe you a few of the lives in this room." Dumbledore said as Draco sat up groggily.

"I'm not like Lucius. I care about lives more than he does." Draco answered, grimacing at his slip of the tongue.

"Yes. Though for a time, it seems that was not so true but even the wisest might fall given your trying circumstances." Dumbledore assured him.

"You asked Miss. Possible to send me those weapons so Harry could use them, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"W-Why would you say that?" Draco stuttered.

"Because she said a friend asked her to send them and you're her friend." Ron answered simply.

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked guardedly.

"You're Ron Stoppable." Harry answered with a smirk.

Draco was silent for almost ten minutes but in the end he admitted they were right.

"Thanks." Sirius and the Golden Trio chorused after he finally spoke.

"Welcome back." Severus added softly and smiled.

Draco smiled back. He was finally confident he had done the right thing for the first time in almost eleven years. Things were starting to look up again.


End file.
